


(in note form) gabe's a drug lord

by revengefrankislife



Series: gabe/william standalones that shouldn't exist but i wrote anyway [4]
Category: Cobra Starship
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 08:25:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengefrankislife/pseuds/revengefrankislife
Summary: william isn't really a nobody, he just keeps to himself in the extreme. sometimes, the idea of vanishing into thin air really appeals to him.





	(in note form) gabe's a drug lord

**Author's Note:**

> i really wish i wasn't lazy cos i feel like this could be turned into something really cool but i can't be bothered to actually write this? someone else is welcome to use the idea if they wanna ask me

william's just a quiet author who sits in the back of coffee shops and works at the gap because he hasn't sold any books in a while. it's the inspiration block, he thinks.  
he wants a cat, or maybe even a dog, but has to stick with a fat goldfish because his rent agreement says no dogs and mike is deathly allergic to cats. he doesn't speak to his family, ever, so mike's it, and it's alright. the fact that he could completely disappear and only mike would know is quite inviting sometimes. and then mike gets this amazing job offer in vegas and declines it because he doesn't want to leave bill all alone because then he'll really truly be all alone. bill, however, knows how much mike wants this and basically pressures him into going. mike goes reluctantly, with the strict promise that they will have extensive phonecalls at least twice a week. surprisingly, bill is still happy, and he's loving the prospect that he could leave or die and nobody in the town would miss him. it's freeing.

that doesn't stop him from being extremely surprised or happy when out of nowhere, a tall, darkskinned man who definitely isn't from anywhere near this tiny illinois town shows up and starts chatting when william's writing in the back of another coffee shop. at first, when william asks what he does for a living, he thinks the man is joking, because he says he's the ringleader of the biggest drug cartel in mexico. four dates later, when the man has become gabe and no longer the man, william's almost certain that he's actually not joking. when he asks how it works the morning after they go back to william's apartment, gabe makes breakfast for him first. it's simple, once it's established. all he's required to do is hire people to keep the gangs in order and fly out to mexico or puerto rico every so often. this also means he's filthy rich, which william isn't going to refuse. eventually, four months into the thing they have which mike keeps telling him IS a relationship but william is too scared to ask, gabe asks him if he'd be willing to move - not right now or anything, of course, just something to think about. needless to say he's a little shock when william agrees on the spot. it's not like anyone is gonna notice that he's gone. so he sells the tiny apartment and it actually takes him a second to realise that he's never been to gabe's house before.

it's amazing. it's massive, for starters, and there are THREE dogs, all of which william loves. it's on this mountain hill kind of thing, carved into the rock, with miles of stunning countryside to walk in with the dogs and the only thing william misses is getting to sit in coffee shops, but almost every morning gabe wakes him up with a cup of coffee and that's almost as good, if not better in some ways. there's a new downside - it's not that bad or anything, it just makes him feel a little weird. because of gabe being who he is, there's always security standing outside the front door. it's slightly unnerving, but he ignores it, and still calls mike every other day until this one day when william goes out for a walk and doesn't come back. gabe would be worried, but he's currently weaving in and out some of the jamaican slums for the next week, so he doesn't get the memo that his boyfriend has just disappeared. what he does get is a phonecall from mike, on the third day that willam was gone for, and it's not all too kind. at first, gabe declines it, because he doesn't deal with unknown numbers. then they call four times, so he hands it to one of his body guards, who just answers and immediately holds it away from his ear to save him from deafness. after a minute, he hands it back and says it's about william, and that's when gabe listens.

mike is furious, because william calls him every other day without fail and has done for almost a year. it's been three days since his last call, and whenever he tries to call william himself, it dials out, which means the phone still works, he's just not answering. and oh, okay, gabe's a little worried now, so he calls william, and then their landline, and when nobody answers, he immediately drops everything to fly back. the dogs are home, scratching to be let in and fed, so he does that, but there's no sign of william. he talks to security, who say william went out for a walk and didn't come back. he checks security footage, too, and it's clear. so he puts on his trainers and fucking legs it, because he can't call the police, not without them arresting him first. searches miles of fields with no result and ends up almost collapsing. so the next day, he takes the dogs out and lets them roam, hoping for some sort of result. one of them, monty, brings back william's mangled notebook, covered in mood and some other reddish browninsh substance that gabe really hopes isn't what he thinks it is. inside, there's a perfectly clean page with the words: COME AND GET HIM :) - 2000000.

gabe freaks, tosses the notebook at the nearest tree (only to later retrieve it as it is one of william's most prized posessions) and sits and fucking sobs in the field. he has a pretty good idea of who it is, and of course, he's willing to give them 2mil, he'll give them as much as they have to to make sure william is safe - but it'll cost the business a big blow, and that might mean a cut in pay, which in turn could mean people getting pissy and reporting him to the cops. is he willing to risk that? yes.

mike's calling him again, saying he's recieved a note with an address in north dakota, the time 1900hrs and tomorrow's date before a big red sharpie X. gabe explains that  
this means he has until 7pm tomorrow to take the money to that address or they'll kill willam. mike starts freaking, because how the fuck is he supposed to scrape together  
2mil in less than 24 hours, his job is good but it's not that good whereas gabe says don't worry, i'm a druglord, i make $25,000 a day. they'll want it in cash though so he'll have to get it from one of his safes in NYC but then he'll fly to north dakota and get william back so it's okay. the one thing mike can do to help is make sure that he stays in the sight of someone at all times until they have their money because he's no longer safe obviously and they won't strike if someone is watching him. gabe does warn him that he's almost definitely being watched, which mike takes quite well, and then gabe's legging it to his helicopter at the top of the mountain with the comfy knowledge that he's definitely being watched as he tells security to shoot anyone who isn't him or william if they try to enter. then he's off to NYC, and luck is finally on his sight because they let him get 2mil out when he gives the person opening the safe $400 because they're asking how he got the money. then he's off to a rusty warehouse in south dakota. he's been told to come alone through a text from a private number - and usually, he'd ignore that shit, but this is william.

when he gets there, william's tied to a chair in the middle of the room wearing a blindfold. gabe wants desperately to run over to him, of course he does, but he knows there are probably close to twenty guns all pointed at his head right now. someone calls out his name from above him, but he doesn't look, just watches william and waves the money in the air. william says they didn't hurt him, just drugged him and ruined his walk, which is something of a relief. someone with a balaclava and a rifle walks out, places the barrel of the gun against william's head and beckons gabe over. it's almost as if they're not expecting him to cooperate. he does, handing it over and immediately dropping to his knees. the guy asks him if there's anything stopping him from just killing them and taking the money. gabe helps william up and sweetly tells them that just because he came alone, it doesn't mean he wasn't followed, and if the person listening in hears gunshots then they're gonna blow the mines by the corners of the buildings. the guy watches them walk out and they don't stop to talk until they're back home. gabe tells william he loves him for the first time, just before their six month, and then he tells william he has over 345 million in his bank account and he doesn't want to do this anymore, because it's putting william's life at risk and he'd rather have william than his drug cartel. he does know, however, how difficult leaving these things are - once you're in, you know too much to be anything but a liability if you try out. gabe's right hand man, however, is willing to ensure both of their safety if gabe hands over everything. so he does, and they move again with their three dogs to alicante, the coast of spain, into a villa overlooking the sea. william still calls mike every other day.

in a couple of years, there's a slip up and the cartel shatters, and gabe doesn't get pulled into it. it's all okay. he visits his righthander in jail and promises him a 'trust fund' of 8mil to start up once he's out.


End file.
